The instant invention relates generally to board games and more specifically it relates to a long range reconnaissance patrol Vietnam war board game which provides a five men long range reconnaissance patrol on a combat mission to free prisoners of war.
There are available various conventional board games which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.